Penny Dreadful
by SnowByrdN7
Summary: Darkness looms over 19th century Metropolis as a new comer, to the city of tomorrow, who is running from his past, is meet by a mysterious raven haired woman. Unite the seven so evil can not rise.
1. Prologue:Seven Cards

**Prologue: Seven Cards**

Gotham, Wayne Manor 1865

The darkness of Wayne Manor is broken by a single burning candle slow moving down the old manor's corridors. A tall man dressed in a black evening coat scowls as the light from the candle hits his face.

"Master Bruce?" a voice calls behind the man in black.

The man in black stops dead in has tracks. Looking over his shoulder he lifts the candle in his hand up just high enough to make out his old butler Alfred's face moving towards him.

"Has she arrived Alfred?" the man in the black asks.

The old butler moves quickly as he makes his way towards the man in black. Upon reaching the man in black the old butler breathes hard. The butler finds himself unable to speak as he fights to catch his breath so he just nods to his master.

"Yes, Master Bruce," the old butler wheezes. "She is waiting for you in the drawing room."

The old butler Alfred bows his head as he extends his hand pointing the way to the drawing room. Bruce nods back to the old butler before continuing down the hall. The pair walked for what seemed like an eternity down the long dark corridors until they stopped in front of a large set of double doors.

"She better be worth all of this Alfred," Bruce grumbles as the old butler get in front of him.

The old butler places his hands on either side of the double doors.

"I hear her people are very powerful Master Bruce," Alfred replies as he pushes the doors open.

"She is some kind of Romani woman is she not..." Bruce asks as the doors open.

As the door fling open Bruce loses his train of thought. For he finds a beautiful dark skinned woman seated behind an oval shaped table riffling a deck of cards in her hands. She looks up as she hears the door crack open. Her piercing blue eyes stare through the man in the black coats soul. She smiles at him as she places the deck of cards on the right hand side of the table.

"... I am Amazonian Dr. Bruce Wayne..." she replies as she places her hands in her lap.

"Forgive me," he replies scowling at her.

"For what Dr. Wayne?" she asks as she tilts her head. "For you calling me a Romani or that face you are staring at me?"

Her eyes, they burn clean through him. Bruce did all he could not to be captivated by her rare beauty. Bruce shallows hard as he regains his composure.

"Both Miss," he replies.

"Your kind never ceases to amaze me Dr. Wayne," she replies back.

"How so?" he asks.

"You hide behind that scowl but..."

She stops speaking. Her blue eyes shift from him and back to the cards on the table beside her.

"But what Miss..." Bruce replies as steps into the room.

The seated woman reaches her hands towards the top of the card. Pulling

them to the left she drags them across the table.

"Miss Prince, Diana Prince," she replies as her hand finally stops. "For a man of science you surly delve into the realm of the supernatural to find your answers."

Slowly she looks up at Bruce.

"Sometime science isn't enough," Bruce replies as he stops in front to the table.

He stares down at Diana as he watches her lift her hand of the cards and lean back in her seat.

"You are correct Dr. Wayne, sometimes science isn't enough," she replies with a smirk. "Pick card seven cards sir. Let us see what they say."

Bruce raises his eyebrow.

"Seven cards will tell me my future?" Bruce asks as his face darkens. "There is a mad man on the loose..."

Diana smirks as her blue eyes stare him down.

"Pick seven cards Dr. Wayne..."

Bruce sighs, "This is pointless."

"We shall see won't we," Diana replies.

Bruce lifts his hands over the cards but Diana grabs his hand.

Bruce stares at her in shock. She was touching him. He squints his eyes at her. Every movement, every touch, every sensation was telling him about her. Her grip was tighter than any women he had ever met. The scientist parts his brain began to races.

"What manner of creature was she?" he thought to himself.

A silence filled the drawing room which is only broken by Diana's voice.

"Be careful good Doctor," she replies releasing his hand. "Choose wisely."

Bruce looks between her face and the cards. Slowly he slides seven cards towards her.

"Well?" Bruce asks as he looks back onto her face. "What do they say?"

Diana looks over the card on the far left side of the table. Gently she lifts the card and flips it over.

"Hmmm," she replies. "The demon."

Bruce looks down at the card and sees himself.

"What manner of trickery is this?" Bruce asks slamming his hands down onto the table.

Diana doesn't reply, she simply moves on the next cards: a man of both flesh and metal.

"The creature," she replies as she flips the card over.

She smirks at Bruce for his face almost looks in shock. Moving on to the next card she reveals a hooded man holding a green lantern.

"...The reaper,"

Turning over the next card a man is seen crawling out of the water.

"...The Kraken,"

Bruce gulps hard as he leans back in his seat. Diana's hand moves over to the next card: a man running away from a picture.

"...The immortal..." Diana continues never taking her eyes off of Bruce. "Dr Wayne?"

"I am fine!" he shouts. "Just show the least two cards and be none with this game Miss Prince."

She smiles, "As you wish..."

Reaching from the second to last cards Diana slowly flips it but a shock of pleasure ran through her body. It was if a warm hand was dancing across back. The card falls from her fingers drops landing picture side down. Diana stares at the card breathless as her eyes grow wide for the sensation started to spread to her inner thigh. Callous and warm she found herself lost in the sensation.

"But the gods," she whispers under her breath as he lips part open.

Bruce stares at her. He knew all to well the expression spreading across her face. It was one he loved to see on Selina's as he pleased her yet unlike Selina this woman had an expression of sheer pleasure just from barely touching a tarot card. Intriguing, he thought. He needed to know more so he reached for her hand.

"Are you alright Miss Prince," Bruce asks as his hand touches hers.

She quickly pulls her hand away from him leaving his hands above the last two cards. Bruce looks at the last undisturbed card on the right. Something was calling him to it. His hand reached for it and flips it over.

"The emperor..." Bruce says as he places the card onto the table.

Diana looks down at the card. Her heart races as she glances at it. There stood a man with and wolf facing each other: their eye as red as crimson fire. The sensation of pleasure only builds as she sees the pair of red eyes on the card move looking towards her own card on the right.

"Miss Prince... Miss Prince," Bruce calls to her.

Bruce's voice startles her back from the brink of limitless bliss. Diana shakes her head before look back at Bruce whose hand was reaching for the last card. She grabs his hand once more stopping him.

"Find the emperor," she replies her eyes haunted. "...unite the seven and the evil shall fall."

Bruce finally breaks his scowl as he brushes off her hand.

"Alfred was right you are good Miss Prince," Bruce replies as he gets up from his seat. "And where shall I find this emperor?"

"... Look for the eyes of crimson Doctor Wayne," Diana replies as she eye fall to the unturned card. "Locomotion shall bring to the city of tomorrow."

Bruce smile, "Alfred had a room prepared for Miss Prince."

"Yes Master Wayne," Alfred replies.

The old butler bows before turning to leave the room.

"And inform the others," Bruce continues rising his voice. "We are going to Metropolis..."

"As you wish," the butler answers from down the hall.

Walking to the doorway Bruce looks back towards Diana who he finds still staring at the lone unturned cared on the table.

"Aren't you going to turn it over Miss Prince?" Bruce asks.

Diana doesn't answer him just replies, "Good night Dr Wayne."

Bruce stares one last time before replying with his own good night. As he walks off down the hall Diana waits before reaching for the unturned card. Reaching downwards she lifts the card before placing it back down. She sees herself.

"The lovers..."

Her body was intertwined a male figure with crimson eyes, the emperor.

"This can not be," she whispers.

Gazing at the card the sensation of heat engulfs her. The image of flesh upon flesh

fills her mind: pale hardened steel against darkened marble. Hot breath breathes into her ears causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Her nails dig into the table scraping up thick chucks of the wood.

Looking back down at the card she sees the scrapped up table pieces. Shaken by what she had done she reaches for another card.

"... The lovers..." she whispers as she places the card on the table. "No..."

Again she reaches for another card.

"... The lovers..." she whispers.

Almost placing the card on the table she notices that this card is different. It was

herself and the wolf this time sharing the lover card. Lifting the card in front of her face she watches the cards image start to move. The wolf stalks behind her. The crimson in its eyes seeps out of the corners. She watches herself turn to the beast and before her eyes she watches it turn into a man. He walks towards her claiming her lips.

_"__Mine..." the cards whispers. "Mine goddess..."_

Diana's heart races as she quickly getting up from the table throwing the chair back behind her. She reaches for the cards shoving them onto the floor. Looking down at them they were all 'the lovers' card. Her and the red eyed emperor depicted as embracing lovers.

"Miss Princess..."

Diana looks up and sees Alfred standing in the doorway. She panics. He could not see these cards so she quickly drops to her knees.

"Your room is ready Miss," he continues.

"I am sorry Alfred," she replies as she picks up the cards from the floor.

"Don't worry about it Miss Prince I'll clean them up," the old butler says as she walks into the room. "It is late and you need your rest."

Diana sits up on her knees. The old butler extends his hand down in front of her. She takes his hand.

"Yes it is late," she replies taking his hand.

Getting back to her feet she steps over the fallen cards. Looking back one last time she notices all of the cards were back to normal. She swallowed hard as she leaves the room. Closing the door behind them Alfred leads Diana down the hall. Closing her eyes she sighs.

"All a dream," she whispers.

"What Miss Prince?" Alfred asks looking back to her.

"Not Sir," she answers.

They walk together in silence until they reach her room.

"I hope everything is to you liking Miss Prince," he says as he opens the door.

"Oh I am sure it is lovely Alfred," she replies with a half smile. "Thank you."

Stepping into her room she looks around it is all a deep crimson red; the bed the walls the sheets. The color of lovers, lust and passion surrounded her.

"You are most welcome Miss Prince," he replies. "Until tomorrow then, good night."

"Yes," she replies look back at the old butler. "Until tomorrow..."

Diana watches the old butler closer the door leaving in this red room. Walking further into the rooms she walks towards the bed. Slowly she runs her hands over its silk crimson sheets. Pale steel pressing against darkened marble flash in her mind. These images intertwining between the crimson sheet as her hand moves across them.

"Cards you lie to me your goddess this night," she whispers to herself as she lifts her hands from the sheet. "You lie..."


	2. Chapter 1: Enters the Coven

**Chapter 1: Enters the Coven**

Outside Old White House, Metropolis the city of tomorrow

High above the city of tomorrow resting on a hill sits Old White House. Tucked away in that quant old house a single candle burns in a high window.

_"__Go," a woman's voice echoes through out the house. _

Cascading down the grand staircase from the upstairs the sound of the woman's voice sends three pairs off footsteps scurry down the halls of the old empty house. The three pairs of footsteps gradually start to take form of a low black fog as it moves down the corridors. The oozing black masses steam upwards reaching towards the ceiling taking the form of three women as they reached the front door.

_"__Hecate open my eyes to see," the woman continues before pausing._

In the silence the three women heads snap back behind in the direction of staircase.

_"__...to see my master's soul desire..." the woman continues._

A devilish grin spreads across the three women's faces as they slowly become more distinct; one with hair of golden, one with hair black as a tar and the other with hair as red as the rose.

"Will he come to her?" the blond woman asks as she turns to face the other two beside her.

"The Mistress's promise will bring him here..." the headed red woman replies. In the middle of the red headed woman speaking an icy chill rushes passed all three of them. They all whisper in unison.

"The hound has come!"

The slow dragging sound of heavy claws hitting the hardwood fills the old house. Gradually they move towards the grand staircase. The steps creaked under the weight of the clawing void moving up them until they vanished completely at the top of the stairs.

The upstairs

At the top of the stairs the weighed footstep linger for a moment. A hush enveloped the house.

"Go towards the light hound," the three women whisper from the downstairs.

Immediately the sound of claws and rushing wind tumble down the hallway towards the sole source of light in the house. Faster and faster the sounds run became until they reached a cracked door with a sliver of light peeking through the darkness. The door gradually swung open revealing a woman seated in a white porcelain tub.

"I knew you would come..." the woman smiles as she hangs her hand over the edge of a porcelain tub.

Dip, drop

Drip, drop...

"You can smell it can't you, the power in the air," the woman smiles as she brings her hand to her lips. "Why else would the hound be so far away from your master..."

Slowly she opens her mouth...

Drip, drop

Drip, drop...

The liquid on her hands cascades down her long fingernails onto the side of her mouth leaving a trail of red behind it as it falls.

_"__What do you think know witch?" a voice growls._

"I know the Master hungers for something he can not find," the woman replies as she tilts her head back up. "Something beautiful he is denied..."

A gust of wind rushes towards woman in the tub blowing her hair back from her face. The lone candle light is blown out only leaving the moonlight illuminating the bathing woman. In the moonlight a shadowy claws starts to appear on the floor. Slowly the claws move towards the sides of the tub making scratching sound as they move. The tub jerks backwards slightly sending ripples through the water causing the woman to smile.

Drip, drop...

As the water settles down, the woman eyes are drawn to the far end of the tub.

Clink, clink, scratch...

At the edge of the tub shadowy claws clasp hold of the rim. The claws reach downwards into the water. Slowly they move towards the woman's legs. Clasping hold tightly the claws move up the woman's legs spreading her wide open as they go.

_"__Do not think I am a fool Lois..." the voice growls digging its claws into her thighs. _

The woman winces in both pain and pleasure parting her lips at the voice's touch. Her hands slide down towards the voices claw taking it into her own.

"The master craves a woman," the woman replies as she drags they joint hands further up her thighs. "And I have to power to give her to him..."

The voice grumbles low as a moan parts from her lips.

_"__And what does a witch know of what the Master desires?" the voice growls as he claws brushes past her._

"He is a man..." the woman moans.

The voice slides his hand into her lifting her up slightly out of the water.

_"__The master is no man," the voice growls into her neck blowing her hair from the nape of her neck. "He is the first and only god of this universe..."_

The woman leans into the warm breath breathing down on her. The claw moves faster and fast within her.

"Then let this coven help god get what is beyond his reach..." she purrs as she turns to face the blackened void touching her. "I just need to know..."

The woman's hands plunge into the water as she rolls her hips to the match the voids movements with in her.

_"__You get the Master's desire and this coven shall no longer have to live in the shadows," the voice replies as it releases her. "The day shall become your playground."_

"So it shall be done," the woman replies breathless.

_"__Be warned Lois," the voice replies. "This coven isn't the only one seeking the Master's approval..."_

"Ha... the others do not have the power I possess!" the woman replies back as she stands up in the tub.

Drip, drop

A thick red liquid cascades down her body as she stands. Lifting her hand to her face a card forms. A glimmer of interest rises within her as the red water drips off the card. Gently she blows upon the card blowing away liquid.

"The lovers..." the woman whispers as she reads at the top of the card. "...Wait that isn't..."

Back downstairs in the entryway

"Here she comes," the blond woman whispers.

"She is pretty," the darkened haired on whispers back.

"Very pretty," the red headed woman whispers.

Back Upstairs

Looking up from the card the woman eyes cut towards the window behind her.

_"__What did you whisper witch?" the voice asks. _

"Nothing that concerns you hound," the woman replies shielding the card from his view. "The key to me finding the master's desire has arrived."

_"__Cockiness..." the voice replies. "Will be your undoing..."_

"Says the hound that can no retrieve his master his one desire," the woman smirks.

_"__We shall see..."the voice whispers as it fades. "The master does not tolerate failure Lois. Do not fail him. I would hate to never get to finish this..."_

A faint smile spreads across the woman's face as the icy wind of the hound leaves her presence. Finally alone the woman finally steps out of the tub.

Drip, drop...

The smile on the woman's face fades as she stares at the card as the finally drops of liquid fall off.

"The lovers," she whispers once more.

The card had an outline of a shadowy creature holding a dark skinned woman with raven hair.

"This can not be..." the woman whispers as she places the card onto the floor.

Slowly she starts to pace around the card she continues to grumble under her breath.

"... You are not my master," she grumbles. "Who are you?"

As she moves so does the image on the card. The manlike shadow vanishes leaving behind a pair of crimson eyes.

"What manner of creature is this?" the woman whispers. "That it dares to take the master's possession..."

As her pacing increases out of the corner of her eyes she sees a lone red bird perched outside of the window seal.

"My dear little James," the woman says as she looks at the red bird. "Have you news for me my pet?"

The bird nods.

"Good, good," the woman replies. "Where is Selina? Did I not tell you to bring her to me?"

The bird slowly bows its head low to the floor.

"You tell me you could not find her?!" she shouts.

The bird nods once more.

"By Hecate," she growls. "Go to Gotham and bring her back to us. Drag her here if need be from her precious Doctor Wayne's fucking cock!"

Shaking its head the bird flies off into the darkness. Breathlessly the woman gingerly the woman walks over toward the window looking down on the city of Metropolis. As she looks down at her city she watches a lone woman saunters up to the front door of her home holding a card in her hand.

"Come in my sweet," she murmurs. "...Sacrifice."

Outside Wayne Manor, Gotham

Across the street from Wayne Manor a woman stands under a fading oil lamp.

"Well, well," a woman whispers. "What do we have here? Such power..."

Slowly the woman starts to cross the street. As she saunters to the other side of the street the woman looks up at the iron gate blocking her path.

"Tsk, tsk bat," the woman whispers as she looks up at the high iron gates of the manor.

Reaching the gate she lifts her hand towards it. Flicking it with her fingers the gate slowly opens before her. Walking through the gate the woman starts to makes her way down the long cobblestone path to the manor.

Moving ever closer to the manor the woman is greeted by a large black dog bearing his teeth as her.

"Why hello Ace," the woman hums as she waves her hand in front of the dog. "Don't you feel sleepy, you old dog?"

With each passing word from the woman's mouth the dog become mesmerized. It sways from side to side before his body gradually falls down to the walking path.

"I can't have you waking dear Alfred," the woman whispers softly as she steps over the sleeping animal. "Your master has been a naughty little bat..."

Continuing on her way the woman's eyes squint as she sees the splendor of Wayne Manor as it come into full view under the moonlight.

"Oh where are you hiding my powerful creature?" the woman asks.

Looking from window to window she scans the house for the origin of the immense power she was sensing.

"Nothing, nope, Alfred..." she playfully sighs until she her eye reach the far right wing of the manor.

Tilting her head up towards the third floor of the manor there it was, the source of the power.

"Ah there you are..." she whispers as she vanishes into thin air.

A low fog appears where the woman once stood. It floats up to the third story window where she sensed the power emanating from. Reaching the window the fog darkens it. Deep with the fog lone pale hand pushes its own darkness touching the glass.

"The guest bedroom," the fog murmurs. "...What are you hiding in here bat?"

Creak...

Slowly the hand presses forward pressing the window inwards slightly the faint sound of breathing spills of out of the window.

"Female," the fog says.

Now cracked enough to seep through the fog slowly drips onto the floor. Spreading across the floor it forms a black pool. The fog oozes across the floor towards the bed in the middle of the room. Reaching the foot of the bed the fog swirls upwards and takes a female form once more. As it stands up straight it watches the covers on the bed move up and down.

"_Why do you lie to your goddess cards..." the sleeping woman whimpers. _

"Goddess?" the woman mouths tilting her head sideways as she looks up the bed.

Slowly the woman's hand reaches towards the covers. Grasping the edge of the covers she slowly pulls them back. The woman in the bed shivers slightly as her nakedness is revealed.

"Shhh now little one," the woman whispers. "Sleep..."

"... Sneaking in through the windows now Cat?"

The woman eyes dart behind her towards the entrance to the bedroom.

"You have been a bad little bat Bruce," the woman as she releases the covers in her hand.

"Leave her alone Selina," Bruce replies coldly.

Selina laughs as she hands hover above the resting woman, "And why should I?"

Selina's eyes slowly go black as her hand slide up the woman's legs.

_ "__Crimson fire turned to blackened ash..." Selina whispers as her hand finally touches the woman's thigh. "Blackened ash turned to crimson fire..."_

Bruce rushes towards her grabbing her arm. Selina's head snaps back at him. He stares into her blackened eyes as he lifts her arm to his face. A card suddenly appears in her hand.

"Selina snap out of it," Bruce orders as he shakes her arm.

_"__The Lovers..." she whispers as it falls onto the bed. _

Bruce looks down at the fallen card. A red eyed man-like shadowy creature with long hair down its back and the outline of two sets of elongated upturned horns draped in only a pelt made of wolf skins embracing Diana.

Though the card looked different from the early card something in him knew. The red eyes, those piercing red eyes, it was him.

"The emperor," Bruce whispers.

_"__A fire in wolf's clothing," Selina whispers. _

As she speaks her blackened eyes melt away. Quickly she steps away from the bed.

"You don't know what you are about to unleash upon the world Bruce," Selina replies.

"You have seen the evil is rising. I need the seven," Bruce replies coldly.

"If my Mistress..."

"If your Mistress what Selina?" Bruce asks. "What does Mrs. Lane want with this woman..."

"You know nothing Bruce Wayne," Selina snaps back.

Bruce raises his eyebrow smirking.

Tap, tap

Selina looks towards the window. A little red bird sits perched on the window seal.

"I see your Mistress is calling," Bruce replies pointing to the window.

Selina's face twitches in anger.

"Why whatever is the matter Selina?" Bruce asks as he walks towards the window. "I would hate for you to keep Mrs. Lane waiting..."

Bruce reaches for the window pulling it open some more.

"I hate you bat!" Selina grumbles as she vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Floating out of the window she slams it behind her.

"Victor," Bruce calls as the window slams shut.

"Yes Bruce," a voice from the door way answers.

"Stand guard over her please," Bruce replies as he walks back over towards the bed. "We'll need more wards when we get to Metropolis."

Reaching the edge of the bed he looks down at Diana. She was beautiful beyond words. Picking up the cover he pulls it back over her. As he does he picks up the tarot card on the bed before completely covering her. Turning towards the door Bruce looks back at her one last time before leaving her.

Closing the door behind him he looks down at the card.

"Where I come from the Indians believed the wolf to be a noble creature Bruce," Victor replies. "They are protecting spirits."

Bruce looks up at a tall black man smiling.

"Did I ever tell you for a young man you are wise beyond your years," Bruce replies as he pats him on the shoulder.

Victor laughs as he reaches his copper and bronze hand lands atop Bruce's hands. "Did I ever tell you your lady is sexy when she's made at you?" Victor replies

with a smile.

Bruce laughs slightly, "We could all be dead soon and you still find time to make childish jokes."

"Well knowing I already died..." Victor pauses sighing. "And I'm half metal. I think I am the only one who can. Night Bruce."

"Night Victor," Bruce replies as she walks into the darkness.

Outside Old White House

"Mistress Lane fortune teller extraordinaire," the woman read lifting the crisp white business card to her eyes.

The woman lowers the card as she comes to a stop in front of the large oak door of White Manor.

Knock, knock.

"Hello..." the woman calls out when no one comes to the door. "...Is anyone there?"

Inside Old White House, the entryway

_ "__She is here," the blond one says._

_ "__Shall we let her in?" the dark haired on replies back._

_ "__Mistress..." the red headed one shouts._

"I can see that," a woman's voice replies from the upstairs. "Why don't you let her inside my little ones..."

The three women reply one right after the other.

_"__As you command mistress,"_

"Pathetic humans," the woman chuckles from the upstairs. "They always desire to know the secrets of the universe..."

The woman's soft laughter from upstairs fills the whole house.

Back outside

Knock, knock

"Three of my friends from the brothel across the town came here," the woman continues knocking at the door once more. "They haven't come back..."

Knock, knock, creak...

The woman hand jumps back as the door gradually opens beneath her closed fist. Leisurely the heavy door swings open.

"Hello?" the woman calls.

Taking a step forwards the woman pushes the door open just a little bit further. She peeks her head into the house. Her eyes look around she sees no one was there. From the emptiness three voices surround her.

_"__Come on in," one voice whispers in her right ear._

Startled at the sound of voice rising from the empty entryway of the house the woman turns to her right finding no one there.

"Who said that?" the woman shouts.

_"__Come on in," another voice whispers this time in her left ear._

"...Show yourself" the woman orders.

Quickly she turns to the left and once more she finds no one beside her.

_"__Come on in," yet another voice whispers from the front. _

Turning back to the front the woman in the doorway sees a woman standing on the grand staircase.

"Where are my friends?" the woman in the doorway asks.

_"__Look Catherine she is looking for her friends," the woman on the staircase whispers. "She is far more beautiful than they were..."_

"What have you done to them," the woman in the doorway replies.

As the woman in the doorway speaks a gentle touch starts to caress the nape of her neck neck.

_ "__Why yes Victoria," the voice on the right replies. "She is far more pleasing to the eyes than the others."_

_ "__Far more pleasing..." the voice on the left breathes into her ear. _

The woman in the doorway feels another hand pull her face to the left. Her eyes meet a pair of eyes blacker than the night sky. The woman in the doorway gasps.

"Unhand me demon," the woman in the doorway shouts.

_"__Demon?!" the black eyed woman on the left growls. "I am greater than some lowly demon!"_

The black eyed woman on the left tightens her grip on the woman in the doorways face. Forcing their eyes to stare at each other the woman in the doorways breath quickens.

_"__Look at what you have done Linda," the woman on that staircase replies as she starts to walk down the stairs. "You have frightened her..."_

_ "__Now we can not play with her..." the woman on the right whispers as she takes the woman in the doorways ears into her mouth. _

"I will scream for the police!" the woman shouts.

In an instant the woman on the stairs darts towards the woman in the doorway. Tilting her head to the side she stares into the woman's eyes.

_"__Scream my dear," the woman from the stairs growls as she rushes towards the woman in the doorway. "I like hearing screams..."_

Clap, clap.

A slow clap echoes throughout the entryway. The three women eyes shoot up towards the grand staircase. Standing at the top stood a woman in a long white robe.

"Now, now girls," the woman in white says. "Is this how we treat a guest in this house?"

The three women reply as they slowly back away from the woman in the doorways.

_"__Sorry Mistress," the dark haired woman replies._

_ "__Forgive us Mistress," the blond woman replies._

_ "__We were just having a bit of fun Mistress," the red head woman replies._

One by one they vanish into the thin air. The woman in the door ways places her hands up into fists in front of her face.

"Stay back!" the woman shouts.

A smile spreads across the woman in whites face as she watches the woman in the doorway take a defensive position. The woman in white pauses briefly. Her head tilts up as she seemly smelling the air.

"Such rage," the woman in white replies. "If you were more than just a weak human my master could have a good use for you..."

"I am warning you!" the woman continues. "I have fought men off of me ten times bigger than you."

"I am sure you have my dear," the woman in white replies.

"Please Miss Lane," the woman in the doorway pleads. "I am just here for my friends."

"Ah your friends my dear, I remember them," the woman in white replies as she starts to walk forwards once more. "They came to me seeking to know their futures..."

The closer the woman in white walked to the woman in the doorway caused her to slowly start to backs up. The smile on woman in white slowly fades. Waving her hand in the air she slams the front door to the manor closed causing the woman in the doorway's back hits the hard wooden door. Eyes to eyes the woman in white stares at the woman now pinned against the door.

"...I told them..." the woman in white continues.

Reaching forwards the woman in whites places her hand around the woman's neck. The woman gasps. Slowly the woman in white's hand slides down her neck. The woman in white's hand dances down to the woman's breast stopping at her heart.

"... And I am sorry to tell you my dear, they died..."

Balling her hand into a fist the woman in white plunges it deep into the woman pinned woman's chest.

"Show me of spirits of darkness what my master desires," the woman in white shouts and the blood drips down her arm. "Show me Lois servant of Circe so that I might gain favor in his eyes..."

The woman in white tightens her grip on the woman's heart crushing it in her hands. Tighter and tighter she grasps until a fiery sensation starts to burn in her hand.

"SHOW ME!" the woman in white screams as the fire intensifies.

_"__Mistress Lois!" the three women shout behind her. _

The woman in white swats them away with her free hand.

"Victoria, Linda, Catherine stay back..." the woman in white replies. "I will see what the master desires..."

As she speaks the fiery sensation start to burn up her from her hand up her are. So intense were the flames that they started to seep from the hole in the woman's chest. The seeping flames crept out of the chest wound into two thin line lines on either side of the Lois's arm. Lois's eyes follow the quickly moving pair of lines as they across the woman's chest forming a diamond. Coming to a stop Lois screams as flames move within the diamond shape as they form an 'S'.

The three women leap towards Lois once more. Slowly the pinned woman's lifeless head snaps upright.

_ "__Your master will never have his hearts desire..." the lifeless woman replies. "For Firebird has awakened..."_

Lois is blown backwards onto the floor.

_"__Crimson fire turned to blackened ash..."Lois murmurs. "Blackened ash turned to crimson fire..."_

Her body quakes from side to side...

_"__Mistress," the three women shout rushing over to their mistress's side. "Speak to us..."_

_ "__Crimson fire hungers and burns..." Lois continues. "Burns for the blackened ash..."_

Kneeling beside her in a circle the three women pin her down to the floor: the red head on one side and the dark haired on the either with the blond woman cradling her head.

_ "__Victoria, Linda, you two deal with the body..." the blond woman orders. "I shall watch over the Mistress..."_

_ "__Yes Catherine," the other two reply as they vanish alone with the dead woman. _

Alone Catherine watches Lois's mouth move, _"__Horned creature of the shadows... He is not the master... He is not the master..."_

_"__Shh mistress," the blond woman coos caressing Lois's head._

As she tries to sooth Lois's soul a card falls out of her pocket. Catherine reaches for it. As her fingertips graze the card an image appears before eyes.

_A Dark cavern_

_...Heavy rocks crumble to the ground from the high ceiling hitting a dome like form on the ground. A single beam of light pours onto cavern illuminating the cavern. As the light fills the cavern the dome collapses in on itself folding downwards like a large bird's wings. As the wings unfold they reveal the outline of a man-like creature kneels atop a crumbling alter._

_The creature's wings finally resting at its side it exposes a woman dark of skin with raven hair pressed against the shadowy creature. It shifts its head low making two distinct sets of horns, one on either side of its head visible. _

_The creature looks down at the woman his breath quickens. As the shadows breaths quickens fire seems to permeate from the in the cracks where his muscles moved beneath his flesh. A long tail curls around them pulling her closer into him. _

_The woman looks down at it then back at the shadowy creature. She lifts up slightly meeting his head with her own. Her body lights up ablaze with a pure white lightning pattern all over her skin as flesh against flesh meets. The woman places her hand upon his chest, a burning crimson diamond and 'S'. A red fire burns its way up the creature's body until it reaches his eyes._

_A deep male voice moans from the shadowy creature with a sound as of thunder shaking the heavens, "Nightwing, moon, Yuda..."_

_ "__Firebird..." the woman replies as she stares into its eyes. "Helios, Rao..."_

"The sun has awakened..." Lois mutters as she eyes shoot open. "Rao has awakened! "

At the Maryland-Delaware border

A near empty train sways from side to side slowly chugs through the star light night. Moonlight glistens into the rear of the far back passenger cars. Seated in the back a lone grizzled man's head is tilted down in deep thought. Tapping the side of the tiny table in front of him he sits as the moonlight hits his hand.

"I am sorry Ma," he whispers under his breath.

Closing his eyes he sees himself naked in a field...

_Smallville, Kansas__four days ago_

_ "__Clark," a gentle voice of an old woman calls into the darkness._

_The old woman's gentle voice is met with the nothingness but the night. _

_"__Clark please come back," the woman continues as tears fill her eyes. "Please come back to us..."_

_"__Martha..." an older man whispers as he walks up beside her. "... He'll come back, when he's ready..."_

_Taking her into his arms they stare out into the darkness their faces solemn. _

_"__I want our son back Jonathan," the old woman replies folding into the man's arms. "I want our boy..."_

_In a field not to far off_

_Hiding in the field to the right of the little farm house a large white wolf trembles breathless as it ducks behind a tractor. The wolf's ears perk up as the cries of the old woman hit its ears. Ducking his head low the wolf curls its tail curled between its legs. A soft howl parts from the wolf's lips. _

_"__Clark?" the old woman calls out once more._

_The voice of the old woman fades into the sound of heavy boot prints. _

_"__...Look how the mighty have fallen little wolf..."a man voice whispers. _

_At the man's voice the wolf's ears perked up. Curious the wolf peeks his head out from behind the tractor. Turning its nose up the wolf sniffs the air.__Crimson fire slowly fills the wolf's eyes as the shape of a man's legs walks passed. A low growl parts from the wolf's mouth. _

_The man stops in his tracks and glances back to the tractor behind him. Tilting his head to the moon the man breathes in deeply. As the scents of the world around him hit his nose he holds his breath. _

_He smiles, "I have found him..."_

_Slowly the man walks toward the tractor_

_"__I see the whelp of Jor is just like his father," the man scoffs. "...Weak..." _

_The wolf replies with another low growl. The man scoffs at the wolf. At the man's _

_laughter the earth beneath the wolf's paws draws up as its claws dig into dirt leaving deep gashes. Showing his teeth the wolf tilts his head low to the ground. About to strike the wolf hears the sounds of another set of footsteps._

_ "__Clark__son..."_

_The wolf's ears perk up. _

_ "__Pa..." the wolf growls. _

_Looking towards the second set of footsteps the wolf misses the man beside him. The man reaches downward grabbing the wolf by the scruff of his neck. Lifting the wolf up to meet the man's eyes he smiles. Red eyes to red eyes they stare at each other. _

_ "__Do not kid yourself whelp," the man sneers. "I wonder how your human's will scream as I kill them..."_

_The wolf growls at the man holding him as crimson red starts to fill its eyes._

_"__You think you...!" the wolf growls. _

_The red..._

_"__...Can threaten..."_

_The untamed reddish fire starts to pour out of the sides of the wolf's eyes._

_"__...My family!"_

_The raging fire slowly consumes the wolf's entire body. A blood curdling scream leaves the man mouth as he feels his flesh burning all the way to the bone.. _

_Moments later..._

_A naked man kneels in the middle of an open field. The earth around him was scorched and burned. Leaning his head backwards he stares up at the heavens. His eyes glow crimson as the meet the moon. The shimmering heavenly body seemed to be beckoning him. The man's muscular arm reaches for it. _

_"__Moon..." the naked man howls. "Yuda... Nightwing..."_

_"__You see whelp of Jor," the man voice rises from the darkness. "Human's are weak. You have lived amongst the weak whelp of Jor... Firebird's essence is wasted upon you..."_

_"__Martha get out of here..."a weak voice calls. "Get Clark__and run..."_

_"__Jonathan I'm not leaving you?!" an old woman calls as she cradles an old man in her arms. __ "__Clark__we need to run..."_

_The naked man turns around to the old woman. He sees the man in her arms his left arm and legs were burned. _

_"__Leave them alone..." the naked man bellows._

_"__... Leave the weak?" the man's voice whispers. _

_As he speaks the man in black appears in front of the old couple. His hand burned all the way to the muscle. _

_"__...They shall die..." the man whispers lifting his hand into the air. "...In the name of Zod..."_

_"__NO!" the naked man yells as fire shoots from his eyes._

Metropolis Central Train Station

"Last call for Metropolis Central," a man's voice calls. "Last call for Metropolis Central."

The man on the back of the trains eyes shoot open lunging forwards he grabs the train ushers throat as his red eyes burn out of the corners of his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me..." the usher gasps as he clings to the man's choking him.

Breathing heavily the man blinks a few times before releasing him. The usher falls to the floor before running off. The man collapses back down in his seat.

"Was it morning already?" he thought to himself.

Closing his eyes he takes a few deeps breaths.

"Calm yourself Clark," he whispers.

_An open field_

_ "__There is no place you can hide..." the man hiss as the naked man holds him by the throat. "You can not hide from your pack! We shall find you...WE SHALL FIND YOU KAL-EL!"_

_The naked man's fingers unfurl as a single stream of blood cascades down his arm. The man in black's lifeless body crumples to the ground. Tumbling to the ground the naked man cries shaking the earth around him._

_"__Clark?" the old woman calls as she reaches out to him. _

_The naked man recoils into himself. He looks down that the burned older man as his eyes fill with tears._

_"__It will be alright son," the old woman replies as she stand before the naked man. _

_"__Ma..."the naked man replies running off into the night. "Please tell pa I'm sorry..."_

Metropolis Central Train Station, Metropolis

Slowly the man opens his eyes. Gather his things he looks out of his window. A raven haired woman in blue stands alone in a sea of grey moving bodies. Her back to him something about her drew him as only the moon could. Gradually she turns. Her eyes meet his. The man's heart skips a beat. She was a rare dark beauty of which he had never seen. He needed to see more of her.

Quickly gathering his things he rushes from the train.

"Metropolis, the city of tomorrow," the man thinks to himself. "This shall be an adventure."


	3. Chapter 2: A Man of Science

**Chapter 2: A Man of Science **

_No one travels the forlorn roads of Gotham at night save one, but this night the darkness did not call to him. The usually yarning to wonder into the night did not pull him. As he left Diana's bedside the air felt different. Bruce looked back to Diana's room his face panicked. He was in over his head, but there was a way to even the odds. Victor just wasn't going to like it._

_Bruce places his hand on his old comrade Victor shoulder smirking as comely as he could. He tells Victor to watch over Diana while she sleeps. But Victor was no fool. His one smoky black eye could see right through Bruce. _

_"__Darkness can always sense there own Vic," Bruce whispered as he left Victor alone standing in front of Diana's room._

_Victor sighs shaking his head, "Just be careful that the darkness you seek doesn't notice you back."_

_Bruce shrugged off Victor's words as he seals off the manor with wards. If Selina and Lois were curious about Miss Prince, God help us in this city of the sick and demented, there were bond to be others coming for her._

In the woods just outside of Gotham

On the outskirts of Gotham rest the work men's camp. Dock workers and displaced soldiers from both sides of the war called this plot of land home. Broken men gather around a large bonfire in the middle of the camp. Drunkenness, violence and sin thrived in such places of hopelessness. The drunken merriment of the men ceases at of the sound of rustling leaves in the distance.

Some of the men looked towards the dark wood while others merely just laughed.

_"__Scared of a little fucking squirrel now are you Yankee?"_

_"__I know what a fucking squirrel sounds like... That is too big to be a squirrel..."_

_ "__Don't be a little baby Yankee... It's just a..."_

"Help me!" a troubled female voice calls out from the darkness.

The men arguing around the fire look up as they hear the female voice screaming.

_"__I told you it wasn't a fucking animal!" _

From the outer edges of the town a figure running towards the light of the bonfire.

_"__To arms men!"_

The men gather their old rusted guns. Rushing towards the edge of their camp they take aim in the directions of the scream. Their hands steadily wait for someone to see if what was approaching was friend or foe. Struggling to see through the darkness some notice a well dressed woman in black running towards them.

_"__Hold your fire men," one of the men raising his voice above the others. "I said hold your fire!"_

The men all lower their weapons as the woman in black stumbles to the ground before them. Several of the men rush towards her as she stares into ground.

_"__Are you alright Miss?" an older man asks as he lowers his hand to help her back to her feet._

"Oh thank you kindly Sir," the woman gasps trying to catch her breath.

_"__Never you mind calling me Sir Miss," the elderly man replies with a smile. "A lady such as yourself shouldn't be around these parts at night. It isn't safe..."_

The woman gradually reaches up wards taking the old man's hand still keeping her head down.

"I was looking for my friend," the woman replies as her hand barely grazes his. "I believe she was taken here to Gotham... Can you help me please?"

_The old man smile, "Of course. What does she look like?"_

The woman takes his hand tightly.

"_That's a might strong grip little lady," the man replies wincing at the pressure building in his hand._

"Oh forgive me," the woman whispers coyly. "Sometimes I forget my own strength..."

Slowly she tilts her head up to the old man's smiling face.

_"__You're safe here miss," the man continues. _

"Are you one of the dock workers perhaps?" the woman asks as she stands to her feet.

_"__Why yes Ma'am," he replies._

Once more the woman tightens her grip on the man's hand.

The woman slowly pulls her gaze up to his. Her eyes flare red.

"Tell me mortal did you see a dark skinned woman arrive on a boat today?" the woman asks her voice almost a low growl.

_ "__... Yes..." the old man answer almost in a trance._

As the old man stares into the woman's red eyes two men still wielding their guns approach them from the side. Flanking the two men stare at the woman smirking drunkenly.

_"__Hey old man what stop hogging the pretty lady..." one of the man bellow as he walks up beside them. _

_"__My, my what pretty eyes you have," another man snorts as he brushes his hand against her cheek. _

As they still walk around them with each pass the snorting man brushes he hand against the woman's cheek. His slimy hand leaves a trail of black soot behind. The woman doesn't respond to the men, she simply stares at the old man in front of her. Her eyes were searching for something.

_"__I ain't ever fucked a woman with red eyes before..." the snorting man continues._

The snorting man steps in between the old and the woman while the other pulls the old man away.

_"__Now show me those pretty eyes..."_

"... Alright...!" the woman growls lunging forwards the snorting man with her mouth wide open.

Fangs spring forth from the woman's mouth as she sinks her teeth into the snorting man's neck biting.

"SHOOT HER!" the other men shout.

Men lift up their guns and aim them at the woman. She smiles as she releases the man from her mouth, the blood still dripping down the corners of her mouth.

Click, click

The woman closes her eyes tilting her head back as she raises her arms forming an upside down cross. An unearthly voice comes from behind the woman. The men look around in terror for the voice seemed to engulfing them.

"FIRE!"

As the men being to pull the triggers on their guns they all stop, their fingers trembling against the triggers.

_"__I told you not to kill anyone," the male voice growls. "I need one of them alive..."_

"But that would be no fun," the woman laughs as she wipes the blood from her lips. "I like playing with my food..."

The woman's laugh fades as she grabs her own throat. She gasps for breath as she tightens the grip on herself.

_"__Who amongst you has seen a dark skinned woman come through here," the voice pauses. _

The voice waited a moment waiting for someone to speak up.

"I will make them speak my master..." the woman gasps as the life fades from her eyes.

_"__Do not fail me again Faora..." the voice growls as the woman tumbles to the ground gasping for air._

The woman gasps as she releases her own throat.

_"__I ask again mortals," the voice continues. "Who amongst you have seen a woman that is seems out of place coming through the ports of the train station?"_

"I have..." the old man from before replies. "She is down at old Wayne Manor..."

The voice growls low almost gleefully. At the voices growl the woman rushes around the bon fire putting out the flames. A slow set of foot prints appears in the sea of the frozen men. Draped in all black he makes his way to the old man who spoken up. His face veiled he stares at the old mean.

"Thank you old man..." the man whispers as he caresses the old man's cheek. "I am pleased you have aided me in finding my beloved Yuda."

The old man seemed almost entranced by the hooded man's words. Lifting his head the hooded man crimson eyes stare back at the old man.

"Go to this Wayne Manor and tell me what you see," the hooded man says looking at the old man.

The old man turns to leave but Faora jumps in front of him.

"But master!" Faora bursts out. "He isn't worthy to serve you..."

"Those with ill intent can not enter that place," the hooded man scoffs.

He looks over to Faora still covered in blood.

"You can not be trusted," the hooded man continues.

Faora falls to her knees.

"Please master let me prove to you I can," she pleads.

The hooded man sighs, "Fine but the old man will be my eyes and ears. Any harm comes do Yuda and I will eat you myself!"

Faora leaps to her feet.

"I will not fail you," she calls as she runs towards Gotham.

The hooded man nodded sending the old man running after Faora. He watches Faora with each step she made toward the heart of Gotham. She shifted and changed becoming less woman and more animal, until there is only a wolf running through the city streets.

The hooded man stands alone in the sea of men. He lifts his hands causing them to fall at his feet. He breathes in the chilly night air tilting his head back basking at the sight of mortals at his feet. A howl that shook the ground around him sent a flock of birds flying into the night sky. In the rusting of the birds the hooded man walks back towards the out skirts of the wood.

"Ah, I have missed this feeling" he sighs as he fades back into the darkness.

_Once deep enough back into the woods the hooded faded away. The men began to move once more. Screams filled the camp as they see a dead body by the fire. Some shouted wolf! While other throw back out their drink at the sight of the ravaged body. Chaos filled the campsite. The hooded man watched from the woods with pleasure as his madness spread through out the camp. _

_He needed an army and these poor lost souls needed a purpose._

_"__All mortals needed a purpose," the hooded man thought. "They were weak creatures in need of a master to follow."_

_Well this night purpose had come for them. Dark, cruel and hunger for blood. As the hooded man watched the chaos unfold in the camp he slowly walks passed a tree. His reaches out for it brushing the old bark with his fingers tips. As his hands moves across the trunk the word 'Non' is left behind. _

_ "__Your death was not in vain Non," the hooded man whispered. "You have made your pack stronger in death... I shall bring the darkness back into this world. I shall put out the light of the Sun and crush the whisper in the shadows... Only I shall rule this world... Only I shall have Yuda!"_

_Low groan echoes in the darkness as if answering his boastful statement. _

_**"**__**She is mine!" the darkness groaned back.**_

_ "__We shall see my Brother..." the hooded man replied. "We shall see..."_

Bruce Wayne's bedchambers, Gotham

The long dark corridors of Wayne Manor are illuminated by a pair of red lights the size of eyes. Behind those light walks Alfred. Down the halls he walks until he reaches Bruce's bedchambers.

Knock, knock.

"Master Wayne," he calls as he slowly pushes door opens.

The red lights from his eyes fade as he lifts the lantern in his hand up to his face. Pressing his old cracked lips together he gently blows into the lantern. A slight flame parts his mouth and floats towards the lantern lighting it. Alfred gingerly scans the dark bedroom with the lit lantern until he stops at the old grandfather clock on the far side of the room. It was pushed slightly off center revealing an opening. A smile spreads across his face.

"There is nothing new under the sun is it, Master Bruce," Alfred mutters. "You will always be the same lost little boy Bruce..."

Reaching the clock Alfred pushes the clock even further to the left. A gust of cool air rushes passed him as he steps into the dark passage. A small entryway leads Alfred down into a long spiraling staircase. Down, down the long staircase he went.

"Master Wayne?" Bruce calls as he sees the faint flickering light from the bottom of the stairs.

Winding down the stairs deep beneath the Manor Alfred finds Bruce back towards the doorway. He was staring at something in his hand.

The Cave, below Wayne Manor, Gotham

Bruce's dim candle burns illuminating his face as he stares at the tarot card he taken from Diana's room. The creature's ruby red eyes seemed to be staring through him following his every moment. Bruce had always been a man of science but in his life he had seen things that science had no answer for. A tarot card appearing out of nowhere was far beyond anything he had see or dealt with. Bruce racked his brain trying to use his scientific expertise to explain it all away as a trick, but he could not.

Still gazing into the card, Selina's trance like state flashes before his mind. This Amazon was more that what she appeared to be.

"What are you Amazon?" Bruce mutters tilting the card in his hand from side to side.

Something in his gut didn't like this as the red eyed creatures gaze seemed to continue to follow him; it didn't like this one bit.

"Something doesn't come from nothing," Bruce whispers under his breath as he stares at the card. "... A slight of hand perhaps..."

"Why must you constantly stubborn about these things Master Bruce," Alfred I hear Alfred spoke from behind me. "Miss Prince has proven herself Master Bruce to be far beyond anything thing you had original heard from Mr Curry. Her knowledge about the League was..."

Bruce's face scowls as he hears Alfred join him in the cave.

"Have you come down here for a reason Alfred or have you just come to disrupt this investigation?" Bruce asks as he continues to look at the card in his hand.

"There has been another wolf attack," Alfred replies coldly.

Bruce slowly lowers the card from in front of his face to see Alfred standing in front of him holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Damn another one, where?" Bruce asks placing the tarot card down upon the table.

"Master Jordan said it was in some place in the Midwest, I believe he called the town Smallville?" Alfred replies placing the piece of paper on the table. "He said it in the state of Kansas."

"Hmmm first Coastal City, then Central City and now this Smallville," Bruce replies. "Did he say anything else about these attacks? Any lead about a possible connection with them?"

"I'm sorry but still no leads," Alfred answers but then pauses. "He did however say the wolves seemed to be heading east along the train lines."

Bruce looked up Alfred, the old butler face was paler than normal as if he has seen a ghost. He was holding something back. Or he knew Bruce was about to do something foolish.

"I am not a little boy anymore Alfred," Bruce thought to himself. "I am the night..."

Alfred shook he head as he placed his hands onto the table. He hesitates for a moment as he stares into the back of the card: a golden eagle with a lighting bolt clasped between its talons with a burning half red half black sun behind it.

_"__By the sands of the seven red hills..." Alfred thinks to himself. _

"Spit it out man!" Bruce shouts.

"He said he would rather tell you in person," Alfred mutters as he looks up from the card.

Bruce racks his hands through his dark hair with a sigh.

"Damn Reapers," Bruce replies back as he gets up from his seat. "Just have the carriage made ready Alfred immediately..."

"You are leaving for Metropolis tonight Master Bruce?" Alfred asks his face puzzled. "I thought you were leaving in the morning with Miss Prince."

"If the Reaper Jordan isn't talking..." Bruce replies as he looks back down at the card on the table.

The card spoke to him as he stares lost into it. When had he put the card on the table? Bruce picks the tarot card up off the table lifting it back up to the flickering candle in front of him. Alfred lingers in front of Bruce for a moment as he stares vacantly into the backside of the card before turning to leave.

"... Master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"...I need to get things in order in Metropolis before the others get there..." Bruce stops in midsentence.

"The carriage shall be ready in half an hour Master Bruce," Alfred replies as he heads towards the staircase.

Outside Wayne Manor

Faora's black wolf finally comes to a stop right outside Wayne Manor. Hot hell smoke pours out of her nostrils as her eyes spot a wall of wards placed about the manor.

"No ill intent," she whispers to herself over and over as she walks up to the manor.

She winces in pain as she presses her paw against the barrier.

"Damn," she hisses.

As she steps back from the barrier once more she presses her paw against the barrier. It would not allow her in. Frustrated at her inability to place the hate from her heart she missed the old man walk right up to the front door and open it.

_"__I see you are not to be trusted with her," the old man muttered in the voice of the hooded man. "Keep the old Butler busy while I see for myself..."_

The old man disappears into manor leaving the front door open behind him. Faora growls low as she follows the path the old man took to get into the manor. Once inside she breathes in the smells of the house... A woman... The Demon...

She rushes off down the halls as she gets a waft of the old butler stench. Crouching low to the ground she makes her way to the origins of the old man stench. She lingers fading into the shadows waiting.

The secret staircase beneath Wayne Manor

The old butler glances over his shoulder at master his eyes flaring red. He watches Bruce stare at the card a he fades into the shadows of the passageway.

"Victor," Alfred calls with out moving his month.

_"__Yes Mister Pennyworth?" John replies. _

"You no longer need to watch Miss Prince," Alfred continues. "Some will need far more protection than we originally thought."

_"__Alfred I can handle it," Victor answers back. "I have more control over this body now..."_

"I didn't mean Miss Prince Victor," Alfred replies. "I am asking you to watch out for Bruce..."

The old butler's red eyes appear in the mist of the doorway behind Bruce. Bruce was muttering to himself.

"He's in over his head until the other join him," Alfred replies coldly. "This problem just got a thousand times more complicated..."

_"__You can count on me Alfred, but what about Miss Prince?" Victor asks._

"I'll look after Miss Prince personally," Alfred replies. "... That demon won't get his hands on her..."

_"__Understood..." Victor replies._

Alfred red eyes fade into thin air as John's voice ends in his mind.

"Gods help us all if what I am right about this," Alfred whispers as he reaches the top of the staircase.

_"__And who puts fear into the ancient man of Mars... Dear I say it"_

"She-wolf..." Alfred whispers as he pulls the grandfather clock back into place. "How did you?"

Walking towards the bedroom door he reaches into his pockets grabbing something tightly. Alfred closes his eyes and mouthing words over and over again.

_"__Do you really want to know the answer to that J'onzz?"_

"No not really?" Alfred growls his eyes flaring red as he opens them.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls a silver cross out of his pocket. Gripping the cross tighter in the palm of his hand Alfred sees a black wolf standing in the doorway. Lunging forwards Alfred tackles the wolf into the hallway outside of Bruce's bedchambers. The wolf wriggles beneath him growling low.

"Show yourself Faora!" Alfred calls as he presses the cross to the wolf's head.

The wolf howls in pain as the silver touches it. But the howls of pain turn into laughing as the wolf shifts into a woman beneath him.

_"__She looks just like her doesn't she?" Faora replies as she looks up at Alfred holding the cross at her forehead. "The woman upstairs I mean. Shall I pay my respect to her?"_

"You are not welcomed here wolf!" Alfred hisses lifting the cross from her head.

_"__How rude to speak to a lady in such a way..."Faora laughs as she smacks the cross from his hand._

"I see no lady before me..." he replies getting up off top of her.

_"__You know I can take her from his house if my master wished it..." Faora replies as she dusts herself off._

Standing to her feet Faora dress forms around her tightly.

"And what does you master wish with her?" Alfred asks coldly.

_"__Only what is rightfully his..." Faora replies looking up towards Diana's room. _

"She belongs to no man Faora," Alfred replies.

_"__That is because she belongs to a god..."Faora answers._

"I'm sure a particular god might test your master's claim," Alfred continues with a smirk. "Neither man nor god shall claim her..."

_"__Your words ring hollow little green man..." Faora hisses._

"Draco Ilios (sun dragon) Faora..." he continues. "He is neither man nor god..."

_"__He is died..."_

"Tell your master he'll regret believing that," Alfred replies.

_"__And you shall regret not joining us when he kills you," Faora replies._

"You know he will never choose you over her Faora," Alfred replies back. "There is another way..."

_"__Tell J'onzz," Faora whispers leaning close to Alfred's face. "Who ever said I was going to give him a choice to choose anyone but me..."_

Her lips were just inches from his.

_"__Rest well old friend and enjoy this kiss as a parting gift from the left hand of god," she hisses placing a kiss upon his lips. _

Alfred's old man appearance melts away as their lips meet. No longer old but towering and green was he.

"KAL-EL!" he hears Diana's mind scream.

She breaks there kiss smiling at him before vanishing in to the night.

"Miss Prince, I'm coming!" Alfred whispers as he runs up towards Diana's room.

The cave beneath Wayne Manor

Bruce barely hears Alfred leave him. His childhood guardian had always light on his feet. Left alone with his own thoughts old feeling of mistrust rose up with in him. He did not take pleasure in not having all the details about any situation.

Jordan, not telling Bruce an important detail was just business as usual. He would always say, 'reaper business' when things left the realm of science and entered the realm of the supernatural. But Alfred keeping something from him, nope this couldn't be good.

Bruce closes his eyes and plays back his encounter with Alfred. Each and moment could be a clue to that really had him tight lipped. Once more something in his gut didn't like this.

"It wasn't the wolves that scared him," Bruce whispers as flips to the back of the card. "It was the back of you that did..."

Lifting the backside of card in front of the light bit by bit the candle light illuminates the card. As the light creeps up the card a sun of both red and black becomes visible. A golden eagle emerges in front of the halved sun with a lightning bolt rested the bird's talons. Bruce starts at the symbols on the back of the card. Had they always been there? Or had they just appeared because of the candle light. Tilting his head from side to side slowly he finds the eagle's eyes following him just as the red eyed man had. A possible connection to the two.

"An optical illusion of some kind," Bruce whispers shaking his head.

With a sigh Bruce places the card back onto the table. Throwing his head back he leans back in his sit staring at the ceiling.

_"__You enjoyed seeing her like that didn't you?"_

Bruce immediately sits up in his sit.

"Who said that?" Bruce asks looking from side to side until he sees an old man standing in the corner of the cave.

_"__Ah yes you did... Demon... Always wanting what you can never have..."_

Bruce stands straight to his feet tossing his seat to the floor.

"Show yourself!" Bruce shouts. "Don't hide in the corner you coward!"

_"__Why should I? I am enjoying this game far too much to do so at this moment..."_

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MISS PRINCE!" Bruce shouts.

The old man in the corner growls shakes the foundations of the cave. Bruce stumbles to the ground as the whole of room shakes beneath him.

_"__Kneel before me..."_

"ALFRED EARTHQUAKE... GET MISS PRINCE TO..." Bruce calls as he ducks beneath the table.

_"__Ah the lovely young Miss Prince I see why you enjoyed looking at her," another voice emerges from the old man in the corner. "...Sleeping naked as she is now... No wonder my master has longed for her so long... "_

"ALFRED!" he screams look up to the bottom of the table. "I need some talismans!

_"__A talisman?" the darker voice growls. "You mortals are too amusing for words. You truly believe your weak magic can save you. Call him all you like he can not hear you or did you forget you told him to prepare the carriage?"_

"Victor!" he calls out as he reaches for the gun he has under the table top.

As Bruce hand touches the loaded shot gun he begins to chant. Faster and faster her when as he takes aim at the old man.

_"__Ah yes your creature also is far beyond the point of hearing you... Maybe you should rethink this plan of yours... I would hate to kill you so easily before I have had my fun..."_

Bruce's eyes scan the room as he watches books and glass flasks tumbling to the ground as he continues to chat.

"What do you want?" asks as he notices the old man moving to his right.

_"__Oh nothing I just wanted to see if 'the night' was truly what I had heard he was... my master will be most disappointed to hear of this. The slayer of witches hiding like a frightened child..."_

CLICK, Bruce cocks the gun back. Leaping out from under the table he shoots two shots at the old men. The old man laughs

"No I just need to keep you talking..." Bruce says.

As the smoke from his gunshots fade he sees the old man was gone.

_"__Oh my looks as if you missed me... This has been most enlightening Demon," the _

_older voice laughs. "My master looks forward to playing with you again..."_

The room stops shaking. Bruce lifts he eyebrow as he sees his cave in shambles. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices one long book remaining on the shelf with a bullet hole beside it.

"Who ever said I was aiming for you," Bruce smirks as he walks towards the book.

With each step towards the lone book the air felt thicker. It felt evil if a book can really ever feel that way. Reaching the shelf he reads the spine of the book

"Libro Krytonius," Bruce mutters with a smile. "Now what do we have here... The book of Kryptonians..."

_The night grew long as Alfred finally reached Diana's bedchambers. He saw Faora's master hadn't come for the young Miss Prince as he feared he might. All night the old butler kept vigil until the sun rose over the city. _

_In the wee hours of the morning Doctor Wayne left for Metropolis begrudgingly taking his old friend Victor with him, for Alfred's sake and with the Libro Kryptonius in toe. Doctor Wayne thought to ask his former guardian if he knew why this book was in the cave but the encounter with 'the old man' in the cave still had him shaken. Neither Alfred nor Victor had felt or heard a thing. _

_"__Darkness can always sense there own..."_

_Bruce swallowed hard as he words rang hollow. Whatever had come to him had to have been a whole other level of evil: breaking the Wayne Manor's barrier, masking its presence from Victor and Alfred. This no mere creature of darkness, this was something old and powerful beyond words. _

_As Bruce's train car pulls out of the station Alfred's final words before leaving the manor linger with him._

_"__Now please Master Bruce don't go off doing anything reckless," he said. "Martyrdom was a thing for those who wanted to become saints."_

_Bruce could only laugh as his private train car pulled out of the station, like he would be let into heaven. He was the night._


	4. Chapter 3: Lucid Dreaming

**Chapter 3: Lucid Dream**

Diana's bedchambers, Wayne Manor, Gotham

_The sun cracks the night sky as the moon fades into morning. As the warmth of the sun creeps up into the horizon it collides with the dark lingering presence left in Diana's bedroom. A sleepless night kept the Amazon up all night until she woke up screaming a word she did not understand. _

"... KAL-EL!"Diana shouted as she leapt up in her bed.

Eyes wide Diana panted harshly as she stares at her disheveled sheets resting in her lap. Her mind raced as she fought to remember what happened while she slept. Someone or something had been in her room while she rested. How could anything enter her room without her sensing it? The hardened warrior gulped hard at the thought of something getting underneath her senses. What manner of evil were they really dealing with?

"...Is that how one says good morning where you are from Miss Prince?"

Diana heard the old butler's soothing voice over the sound of her own thoughts.

Alfred's voice echoed in her ears as his voice pulled her back to some level of awareness of her surroundings. Half asleep she glances over to the entrance to her room where she finds Alfred standing there with a faint smile.

"I don't know where that…" Diana replied with a forced a smile on her face. "Forgive me Mr. Pennyworth, good morning."

Diana's eyes followed the old man servant as he shuffles across the room towards the closed thickly draped window. He flung them open with a mighty thug with a sweet hum on lips. Something about the sound calmed Diana's restless soul.

"Well then rise and shine Miss Prince," Alfred hummed as he flings open the drapes. "We have much to do this day."

"That we do," she replied as she got out of bed. "Will Dr. Wayne be joining us for breakfast? There are a few things I would like to discuss with him about the task at hand."

Something in the old butler's eyes said he knew something but Diana figured in time he would tell her the truth, they always did. Silence she found since coming to Man's World was every man's worst fear. They could neither make heads or tails of a woman's silence. Were they mad or sad? Had he done something to offend her? Diana walked in silence towards the tall standing mirror across the room. She lets some of the sheet covering her fall off her shoulders revealing her bare back. From the corner of her eyes she could see the old butler face flushed.

"Do you mind?" she asked looking over her shoulder. "I would like to bathe myself before we depart."

"Of course Miss..." he replied as he scurried from her room.

Diana fought back her laughter as she watched him scurry out of the room in the mirror in front of her. Oddly like the wind Alfred's old bones rushed down the hall down towards the bathing room a few doors down. The old pipes of Wayne Manor quaked as Alfred turned on the water. Hearing the water turn on in her room Diana once more looked back at her own reflection. She stared at her bare shoulders peering out from the sheets she used to cover herself. Slowly touched the hem of the fallen sheet, she pulled it back up to the top of her shoulder. As she hand slid up her shoulder her arm felt cold, as if she had lied in a bed of ice.

"Kal-El," she whispered under her breath.

Her heart raced as the word left her lips. What did it mean? Lost in thought she barely heard Alfred shouting her name.

"All is ready Miss Prince," he shouted from down the hall.

Diana looked away from the mirror. "Why you are too kind Mr. Pennyworth," Diana answers as she leaves her room.

Diana pulled the door to her room closed as she started to release the doorknob she felt something watching her. An unsettling sensation of cold spread out from her formerly bare shoulder. Could the evil have been so brazen to come to her again, she thought to herself.

"Miss Prince?" Alfred called out softly.

Diana looked away from the door at the sound of his voice. Swiftly she glides passed the old butler avoiding his gaze. She could not bear the thought of showing weakness.

_"That's what they want my sweet moon," she heard her mother's voice whisper. "Show no fear… Peace through strength."_

She breathes in deeply trying to remain calm as she walked passed Alfred.

"I won't be long," she muttered as she enters the bathroom.

Before closing the door to the bathroom Diana looks out once into the hallway. The old man's eyes spoke to her. Fear, just plan fear, his eyes were filled with it.

"What had happened last night while I was sleeping," she pondered aloud.

When Alfred did not answer her she placed her hand onto the old wooden door fame. She watched the old butler lurch forwards towards her. As she hand touches the wood her eyes turn white as a spiral of golden white cascade down her arm. She feels her body tighten as she sees a flurry of images flash before her eyes; two blackened bodies that blocked out the night with crimson eyes. A sharp pain grabs her wrist.

"Diana!" Alfred bellowed as he grabs her wrist.

As Diana sees Alfred's hand atop hers the blue hue returns to Diana's eyes.

"Mr. Pennyworth who was here last night..." she asked as the images stop. "I saw nothingness and death…"

"Well Miss..." he pauses noticing the paleness in the woman's face. "Master Wayne has already left for Metropolis because two people came here asking questions about you..."

"I see," Diana sighed as she pulls away from Alfred's grasp. "Your master is a foolish one for not waking me. I might have been able to aid him…"

Diana shook her head for she knew he was walking right into the middle of the lion's den. He was unprepared to handle the forces at work. A part of Diana wondered whether she would be able to handle what was coming herself.

"Don't worry Miss, young Master Bruce did not travel alone," Alfred replied. "I wouldn't let him out the house until he took Victor with him..."

"Victor," she mumbled. "The Creature... Alfred?"

"Yes Miss..."

"The others that will be joining up, he knows them doesn't he?" Diana grumbled as she stepped back out into the hallway. "I guess my cards were just another test to prove I wasn't a fraud."

Diana's face scowled for she knew the old butler's answer before he gave it. All Dr Wayne had witnessed in his life and he still couldn't believe in there being something more in this world.

The old butler hesitates before replying, "Yes they are old friends from the war. Sheriff Barry Allen works in Central City, his traveling companion Hal Jordon from Coastal City is a US marshal and Arthur Curry has underground dealing in Nassau."

"An odd bunch of friends to have isn't it," Diana snorted as she turned back to the bathroom. "He still thought I was a fake even with such creatures as those as friends... J'onzz..."

Alfred's cream flesh flacks leaving green tones underneath. No longer an older man he was a towering mild aged man.

"He is a very skeptical man… War," he replied with a smile.

Diana tightly grabs into the doorknob.

"Don't call me that please..." she answered as she opened the bathroom door. "War was my beloved brother; I will never be able to take his place..."

A lingering silence filled the space between them as she closed the door behind her. The sheet shielding her naked body fell to the floor as she stepped into the tub. Closing her eyes a man clad in black armor stood in front of her.

_"Thank you for mercy sister," the man whispered as blood seeped from the corners of his mouth._

A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she lowered herself into the hot water.

"You know you may have to if it comes to that Diana," J'onzz replied pressing his hand against the bathroom door. "This evil is more than anything I have felt in a long time."

"If that day comes, your little Civil War will be nothing but a footnote to history," she whispered as she plunge my head under the water.

As the warm water rushed over her face she heard them, her children. They engulfed her senses in a sea of a thousand of voices. They called out to her all at once. Begging, pleading, lusting and worshiping every inch of her. Diana's lips part as the sensation of their words turned into a thousand caresses on her flesh.

In the mass of thousands of voices one rose above the rest. No it was more than a voice it was something not human.

_"Out of Flamebird…"_

Diana's eyes opened under the water at the sound of the voice. Her eyes were met by a pair of red ones staring back at her in a sea of darkness. They hungered for the spilling of blood.

_"...came..."_

Diana's hands reach for the edge of the tub as her body tightens from the pressure within her builds. It was savage and untamed as crimson flames seeped from the confines of the eyes illuminating the darkness. The oozing red fire cascaded downward from the eyes forging a masculine figure. Powerful and striking, it was him…

"The emperor," Diana mouthed as she inhales water.

Flames consumed him. He bellowed in a tongue she can not understand. Such pain and anger laced within his voice. A body lit ablaze by fire yet not consumed by it; beautiful yet terrifying all at once. Diana's hand slide down off the confines of the tub and tightly grasped her breasts. Her back arched upwards as her finger slow circle around her own nipples as she heard him cry out for vengeance. More, more, she needed more. Such pleasure from one creature's cries broke her.

A whimper seeped from her parted lips. His eyes burned hotter as the stared back at her. Does he see her? Did this creature know what his prayers did to her?

_"Moon..."_

He spoke as she felt the water around her shift. Diana fought the urge to grab herself as she watched this fiery naked man atop her lean down to his face inches from her own. As his flesh hit the water steam spreads out from him. Only white flesh with etching of molten reddish fire remained. Her eyes were drawn to his chest, a molten 'S' inside a diamond.

_"Yuda..."_

That name... Was it hers? Diana's mind raced as she watched his chest heave up and down. The molten red cracks in his flesh shift with every breath he took. His eyes glance down her body. Diana hands moved with them. They leave her breasts and slide down between her legs. Pleasure upon pleasure built as his breaths become harder and faster. She slowly slide her hands upward reaching upwards to the creature before her.

"...Rao... " she whispered breathless.

His molten hand stopped her hands. Diana whimpered as she felt his hand replace her own between her thighs. His touch burn yet it only built the pleasure within her. Up and up his hand moves up she feels him. She gasps in as she feels his hot fingers push into her. He caresses her pulled me deeper and deeper into ecstasy. Her hooded eyes open to see the man with the 'S' on his chest gone. A bearded man was atop her his eyes a blood red almost black even.

"No Yuda," the man hissed. "It is I the Void…"

This bearded man tilted his head back howling as he spoke...

"DIANA!"

She heard J'onzz screaming her name. Suddenly the cold morning air hits Diana's damp flesh.

"I can't breathe?" she thought to herself. "Why can't I breathe?

"Miss Diana cough it up," J'onzz bellowed.

Her lungs seize as she felt water pouring out of her mouth.

"I've got you," J'onzz replied.

Diana opened her eyes to see J'onzz green arm holding her naked flesh.

"Where am I..."

"Your back," he replied.

"Back, back from where?" I coughed as I look over to the edge of the tub.

The porcelain tub was melted inward as if something had melted it.

"That I do not know," he replied as looks around the bathroom.

Diana stared at the melted rim for a moment lost in the sea of the two pairs of eyes.

"I saw him," she whispered.

The rim was melted in the shape of two hands.

"Who?" J'onzz asked.

"The Emperor," she whispered. "The cards don't lie."

_While Diana bathed J'onzz paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door muttering an ancient ward of protection. As he paced he felt the same evil that came last night return. He wondered whether Faora had returned to finish her attack she started. Yet when he focused on the evil presence he found no one was on the house grounds. Before he could turn back to his chanting J'onzz heard Diana screaming. _

_J'onzz busted the door to the bathroom down and rushed to Diana's limp body. He reached down into the water pulling her limp body out of the tub. The name she screamed was a name of an old god that had not been spoken by any mortal in since the raise of the new gods. Rao and Yuda, lovers born from their parent's ashes. In Diana's muttered whispering J'onzz knew one of the old evils had returned to claim his prize. An evil hidden within another evil. A rare pray left his lips to the old god of the red sun. _

As he stared at the mesmerized Amazon lost in her dream manifestation burned into the side of the tub the green fleshed creature saw something in her eyes that told him not to press her any further. He helped her out of the tub and allowed her dress herself. No words parted between them until he called her to the carriage to leave for the train station.

Leaving Wayne Manor behind J'onzz noticed a lone man standing across the street. As the gates to Wayne Manor opened the man across the street tipped his hat to the now old J'onzz. As the man tipped his hat J'onzz got a good look at the man's face. Nearly black eyes with a jet black goatee. J'onzz quickly clicked the horse's rein pulling the carriage away from the man. A shiver went up the old butler's spine as he watched the man smile as they drove away.

_"Flamebird light our path and let Nightwing guard our soul," he hummed. _

Meanwhile outside Wayne Manor that same morning

_After leaving the woods outside of Gotham Zod wonders the streets feasting on the lowest of the low. His hunger grew as knew his beloved was near. A trail of bodies did he leave in his wake as he made his way to where she was being held. _

_ His stomach full Zod stood on the fair side of the street as he sought out his prize through the walls of the Manor. He found her bathing dream of his enemy. His smile faded as he heard the name of the Sun part from his beloved lips… Rao. _

_ "Faora," he hissed under his breath. _

_ He knew this had to have been his servants doing. She could not be trusted, not in this matter. Yoda was his and his alone. All of his planning was not going to be foil by a jealous lover trickery. _

_Zod closed his eyes and began to chant an incantation to invade her mind. He pressed his way into her mind pushing out the flaming man from her mind. He stood above her naked body his eyes burning with passion._

_"No Yuda," Zod cooed. "It is I the Void…"_

_She panicked. Zod tried to sooth her yet it did not work. She woke up in terror and pushed him out of her mind. He stumbled backwards into his own body. _

_Zod hissed under his breath. He needed her alone for this to work. Alone he could make her remember him, the Void. He lingered out in front of the manor until he watched the false old butler taking his beloved towards the train station. _

_His cold black eyes followed the carriage as it passed by him. _

_"Soon," he muttered as he tipped his hat to the carriage. _

_As the carriage rode off into the distance Zod waited until he could no longer see his beloved before he vanished into the morning haze. _

_"…Soon you will be mine…"_


End file.
